New Student!
by Lesoni-Chan
Summary: What happens if a new girl joins the class?Find out here! OC X Natsume
1. Chapter 1

_Me – Konnichiwa! I'm Lesoni – Chan as you can see. WARNING – I DO NOT own Gauken Alice see? If I did, Sumire would be living in the middle of nowhere._

_Sumire – Hey!_

_Me - blasts Sumire Well, This is my first fan fiction so flames are greatly accepted._

_NOTE - blah are Mikan's thoughts, $blah$ are Hotaru's thoughts,-Blah- are Ruka's thoughts:Blah: are Neko's thoughts and (Blah) are Natsume's thoughts_

_ Start of story_

_Mikan – Uwaa! I'm late for class! Ouch!_

_Mikan had bumped into a certain "someone"_

_Mikan – Ugh….Huh? Natsume?_

_Natsume – Late again I see. Strawberries._

_Mikan – Wha? Natsume you pervert!_

_Mikan ran off to class at full speed_

_Mikan – Am-Am I late Mr. Narumi?_

_Mr. Narumi – Unfortunately, You are Mikan._

_Mikan - Darn it! sigh_

_The class could hear footsteps near the door_

_Neko – Am I late Mr. Narumi?_

_Mr. Narumi – Oh, Yes. This is our new student. Neko. She has the Alice of voice. No, not like Reo's Alice. She can't control people with her Alice. She just can make people feel the way she sings. For example, When her voice is calming and happy, She will make the people around her feel happy and relaxed. The school festival is coming up soon so, she'll be singing for the school. She'll be in the special ability class. Neko, You'll sit in the place next to Mikan. Mikan is the pigtailed girl at the back._

_Neko – Yes, Mr. Narumi._

_Neko walked over Mikan then sat down beside her._

_Mikan - Finally. Somebody who is late too_

_After class..._

_Neko –: Ahh...That was boring..:_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me – Konnichiwa again! This is the second installment of New Student! Chapter 2! WARNING – I DO NOT own Gauken Alice. If I did, there would be no sad parts AT ALL. Well, Enjoy!_

_Start of Story_

_Mikan – Uwaa! Late again!_

_Mikan was as you can see, late again. She ran at top speed to the classroom only to bump into…_

_Mikan – NATSUME!_

_Yup, you guessed it! Natsume._

_Natsume – Whatch where your going. Tangerines._

_Mikan – Natsume you pervert!_

_Mikan ran to the class over her limit._

_Mikan – Am-_

_Mr. Jinno – Yes. You are. Detention after class!_

_Mikan – Hai. Jinno – sensei…_

_Mikan walked over to her seat beside Neko. She saw that Neko was not late like her first day._

_There were scribbling noises heard from the blackboard. A few minutes later, the scribbling noises stopped. Then..._

_Mr. Jinno – Class, My period has ended. Mr. Narumi will be taking over._

_Mr. Jinno then walked out of the class._

_Mr. Narumi – Alright class, Tonight and the next night will be the school festival. Mikan, you will be a dancer along with Nonoko & Misaki. Neko, You do the singing. The rest, You help prepare the stage or the other things like the… props & painting._

_The class – Yes, Mr. Narumi!_

_The class walked out._

_Mikan – Hey, Neko I would like to hear your singing. Will you show me?_

_Neko – Sure, Mikan. Meet me at the lake in the forest._

_Mikan – Sure!_

_A few minutes later…_

_Mikan & Neko were at the lakeside in the forest._

_Neko – Well, Here goes! (She's singing Kazemichi Jet from Tsubasa Chronicles. Go to_

_http/ _

_Mikan– Wow…That was nice..._

_Neko – Heheh.._

_Natsume was sitting in a nearby tree. He was stunned at how Neko could sing so well. He felt relaxed. Happy even._

_Neko – Lets go._

_Mikan – Hai!_

_The duo walked back to the dormitories._

_Neko – Oyasumi Nasai!_

_Mikan – Oyasumi Nasai!_

_They split paths then walked to their own rooms.._


	3. Chapter 3

_Me – Konnichiwa! Minna-san! It's Lesoni – Chan again for the next installment of New Student! WARNING – I DO NOT own Gauken Alice. If I did, There would be not many tragic parts._

_Natsume – THANK YOU. It's painful having to do all that._

_Start_

_Mikan – Uwaa! Late again! Why is this always happening?_

_Mikan ran to class top speed_

_Mikan – A-_

_Mr. Narumi – Yes. You are._

_Mikan sighed then went to her seat. Neko was there. As usual._

_After the looong lecture..._

_Mr. Narumi – Class, I want you all to go to your other classes to discuss the your festival plans._

_At the special ability class…_

_Tsubasa – Hey, There's the new girl. Neko._

_Misaki – Yeah._

_Mikan – Hey everybody! This is Neko. She has song Alice. Not like Reo's. She can't control people. She'll be singing at the school festival. But she needs a costume. I believe that it's Hotaru's job to do that…_

_Neko – Hello everyone._

_The class started talking about what to do._

_After that…_

_Mikan – HOTARUUUUU!_

_Mikan tried to hug Hotaru_

_Hotaru blasted her with a baka cannon_

_Mikan – Owchie…Oh yes, This is Neko. She needs to get a costume for the festival._

_Hotaru – Hmmm….Lesse…_

_Hotaru brought Neko to a weird machine of hers that looked like a shower._

_Neko – Ummm…What's this?_

_Hotaru – Invention No. 3009. The virtual dress room. Stand on the yellow circle inside and then type in what type of clothes you want. Like Casual etc. The put on the headband there. Think of what you would like to wear._

_Mikan – You're weird Hotaru. You seem like our lecturing but you aren't speaking to anyone._

_Neko – Hmmm…._

_A few moments later…_

_Neko came out in a sky blue tank top with a purple leather jacket to cover her arms. Flared blue jeans, Shiny black boots, Amethyst earrings, a pink cross-clip to hold her fringe & A Aquamarine necklace._

_Mikan – You look nice Neko…_

_Neko – Heheh.._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Lesoni – Ah, I finally got to updating A New Student! (dodges another oncoming spear) SORRY! I had severe writer's block! Then let's do this! (runs away from the pointy rocks of doom) (drops note on floor)**_

_**I DO NOT OWN GAUKEN ALICE OR AZUMANGA DAIOH! Update! **Italics_** mean thoughts now!**

_**Start**_

**_Neko – Okay. I'll keep these clothes for tomorrow.(Yes, the festival is tomorrow)_**

_**Hotaru – Sure. I don't mind. But pay me 100 rabbits first.**_

_**Neko – Meh. I have plenty.**_

_**Neko handed over 100 rabbits to Hotaru and changed back into her normal school uniform and packed her costume into a handy satchel.**_

_**Neko – I'll be off now.**_

_**She then walked to her next class.**_

_**The next day at the school festival!**_

_**At the Special Ability convention,**_

_**Tsubasa – Our convention is quite busy this year isn't it?**_

_**Mikan – Yup. Oh hey! There's Neko!**_

_**Neko was walking towards the Special Ability Convention. She was wearing her stage costume.**_

_**Mikan – Hi Neko!  
Neko just waved. It seemed like she was looking for something.**_

**_Mikan ran over to Neko._**

_**Mikan – What'cha lookin for?**_

_**Neko – My Alice controller. It's a cat earring.**_

_**Mikan – Well then, I'll help you look!**_

_**Natsume – Looking for this?**_

_**Neko just looked at the cat earring dangling from Natsume's hand and grabbed it.**_

_**Neko – Thanks!**_

_**She smiled. He blushed.**_

_**Neko then ran off while adjusting her cat earring.**_

_**Mikan then hurried back to work.**_

_**At the singing event,**_

**_The song you are about to see is called Raspberry Heaven. It is from the show Azumanga Daioh._**

**_kokoro ni hane wo motte,tsutate mune no sasayaki,ima, kaze ni notte.kokoro wa hoshi no kanat,negai wa kanarazu kanau,ai ni kitte sono kagi wa mirai e,mado ni sotto yobu koe wa,koi no yokan soshite_**

**_mada tooku no ai demo,shinjiteru asu wo,shinjiteru kimi wo,Rapsberry Heaven!hitori ja naite yakusoku,shita ne heaven,Raspberry Heaven!amai namida,rakuen de mata hohoen de,Raspberry Heaven!mukae ni kita no yasashii yume no heaven_**

**_Raspberry Heaven!I'm coming back to you_**

**_rakuen no hana saita hi ni,kimi to futari...futari de aimashou_**

_**Even Hotaru who was going to shoot Mikan, Calmed down.**_

_**Lesoni – Mwahaha! Cliffhanger!**_


End file.
